ReallyDoes anyone read the title?
by Vijju123
Summary: Misaki decides that she cant leave her kids with Takumi for ten minutes...and expect them to be kids for long


**TITLE-** Really...Does anyone even read the title?

 **SUMMARY-** Misaki finds that she cannot leave kids with Takumi…and expect them to be kids for long.

 **GENRE** \- Humour/Romance.

 **RATINGS- T++++++**

 **COMMENTS-** Burrrrr, its so cold here…but worry not, the heat of _exams_ is here to help me. *Scoffs x100*

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi/Tasaki(6-years)/Mikumi(6-years). General family feels. General feels.

* * *

It was a _chilly_ December night and our favourite family had _just finished_ their dinner. They were sitting on the dining table, watching a movie on T.V.

"The food was delicious Mommy!" Tasaki chirped as he wiped his lips with the napkin.

"Well, you should thank Daddy for the food then, Tasaki." Misaki smiled.

"Thanks Daddy!" Mikumi exclaimed before Tasaki could speak a word.

Takumi smiled on seeing both of his energetic and merry kids ( _and his lovely wife from whom he wasn't able to take his eyes off)_.

"Well, dinners done. Time to go to bed." Misaki told her kids, because their bed-time was due soon.

" _A llliiiiittttllleee more but more Mommmmy!Pweaaaashhhhhhh"_ Tasaki pleaded as he used his most effective tone on Misaki, stretching the syllables with a pleading voice. And not to mention the puppy eyes he and Mikumi gave her!

"Fine! Fine! Just till I do the dishes." She said, with an effort to make a firm tone.

The kids cheered and both of them hugged each arm of their daddy, and cuddled against his warm, soft sweater as they watched the movie.

"I can do the dishes Misaki…" Takumi offered, because he knew how _tough_ of a job washing dishes is in _freezing temperature,_ especially when all you want is to stay warm.

"Its okay. You made the food. I do the dishes." She smiled as she went to the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

As soon as she went inside the kitchen, Mikumi tugged Takumi's sweater.

"Daddy-Daddy!" She exclaimed, looking at him with puppy eyes. Takumi knew what she was about to say.

"Please ask Mommy to let us see the full movie…Its _soooooo_ fun." She requested, "And the school is _off_ tomorrow." She made face as if she is the most _innocent_ girl here.

"Ha-Ha-Ha" Takumi laughed as he patted her head, "Of course darling. Anything for my princess."

Tasaki unconsciously wrapped his hands around his arms _tighter_ , as if saying ' _PAY ATTENTION TO ME TOO.'_ But of course, he looked away and pretended watching T.V. when Takumi turned to him.

"Anything my little devil wants to say?" Takumi grinned at him.

Tasaki just exhaled a sigh. "Why is Mommy not watching it with us?"

"Missing Mommy already?" Takumi asked, "Mommy's boy!" He teased him. "She will be back after doing the dishes. Just wait for ten minutes." He said.

They watched T.V. for two minutes, when it was time for advertisements.

' _Barbie has reached the moon but OH-NO! There is NO SHOPPING MALL ON MOON!_

" _I have nothing to fear because-."_

 _Because **WE** are presenting to you BUILD A SHOPPING MALL SET for just $999. Build a building, make shops and allow Barbie to buy clothes and quench her desire to do shopping on moon! HURRY! LIMITED SUPPLY! '_

Tasaki and Takumi scoffed at it while Mikumi went on to proudly exclaim how _her_ Barbie set which was _made by her_ was _so much better_ than what they were showing on T.V…For next seven minutes.

"And the one I built also has _crescent-maroon_ lipstick for Barbie which I am sure is not-"

"Shhh!" Tasaki shut her up on seeing the next ad.

' _Is your wife tired of doing dishes?'_

Everyone now focussed on the advertisement.

' _If you answer is yes, then FEAR NOT!_

 _We have the ULTIMATE solution for this'_

Takumi chuckled as he saw kids engrossed in that ad, clearly for their mom. He grabbed the glass of _warm_ water because his throat felt dry.

'

" _WHAT is the solution to this everlasting torture!" a feminine voice screamed._

 _"DISHES! OH NO!"_

 _"SOMEBODY HELP ME! ITS DISHES AGAIN!"_

 _'_

Takumi raised eyebrows at that stupid exaggeration. He looked at his kids, and to his fear, their faces were already confused as such _what is so torturous in washing dishes?_

 _'_

 _Don't fear! Because we have now found the solution._

 _Give her the COCK! She'd_ _ **definitely** be_ _happy!'_

Takumi choked on his drink and spit it all over the table.

"Bad Daddy!" Tasaki exclaimed and went on to watch the ad, which he of course did not understood.

'

" _At first I was extremely sad because of the torture of doing dishes in the winter," the woman on the screen said, "But ever since my husband gave me COCK, my life is happy," She smiled_

" _COCK has proved the best cure for this problem!" Another one wearing spectacles and looking-like-an-expert said_

" _Since the time I got my own COCK, my worries have ended!" A muscular woman said darkly. '_

Takumi tried to change the channel at that – but as if the _writer_ of his face was playing a _cruel_ game, it ran out of battery.

Takumi hissed at his luck, and also at the _dafaq_ advertisement on T.V. , _which his kids were closely seeing._

He was sure that his kids weren't able to understand anything, because he _himself_ was not able to make head or tail of it. And when his own curiosity got the better of him, he decided its best to just see what its saying.

'

 _See ladies and gentlemen? COCK has already got rid of worries of millions of housewives across the continent!_

'

So, was it some weird survey relating sex-life and household chores? Their stupidity never ceased to amaze him!

Well, he himself wanted to give _COCK_ to Misaki as well…especially when she _snuggles_ and _cuddles_ with him in winter.

 _But well…._

He carried on with drinking water out of discontent…

'

" _I CAN'T believe COCK is so effective!" another female voice screamed._

" _So ladies and gentlemen, PRESENTING TO YOU, the ONE and ONLY-_

 _COCK DISH WASHING BAR!_

 _BECAUSE-_

 _WHEN WIFE GETS SAPPY,_

 _COCK MAKES HER HAPPY!_

 _*FREE DELIVERY FOR FEMALE CUSTOMERS_

'

Takumi choked on his drink for the second time.

 _DAFAQ…_ He thought. _Just…HOW RANDOM CAN THEY GET FOR A FREAKIN AD?_

A sudden tug of shirt bought him back to senses. Mikumi and Tasaki were looking at him with _big, puppy eyes._

"Daddy! Daddy!" Tasaki said, " _Please give Mommy the COCK."_

Takumi's mind was _overflowing_ with horror now.

 _SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT!_ He cursed, _They are quick learners!_

"W-W-Well…" He tried to divert the topic.

"Daddy Please!" Mikumi said, "See _every woman in ad was soo happy, lets see if Mommy gets happy on getting COCK."_

Takumi was just about to tell them _how fake_ these ads are and how _Mommy already_ _ **has had**_ _the 'COCK'_ (and end the whole matter), but as the _writer of his fate_ had it, Misaki entered the scene-

"I'm back!" Misaki said as she watched the horrified Takumi and her pleading kids. "Umm…Whats happening?" She asked.

" _We're asking Daddy to give you the COCK!"_ Mikumi chirped.

"Yes Mommy!" Mikumi said, " _Every woman gets happy on getting COCK._ "

Misaki felt her soul shattered to _million_ pieces.

 _HOW CONTAGIOUS IS THIS ALIEN'S PERVERTNESS?_ She hissed mentally.

"Just _ten_ minutes Takumi…" Misaki sighed tiredly, "I left _my innocent kids_ with you for _only ten minutes…_ "

And then there was a _looong, devouring silence as Misaki stared blankly at the wall and all the clinkz-clunkz of her brain stopped._

(If we ignore the screams Takumi and Misaki were making in their minds- But for different reasons and emotions, of course!)

"I-It wa-wasn't my fault!" Takumi tried to defend, "I-It was the T-T.V."

Another long silence as Takumi observed Misaki staring blankly at the wall- as if she didn't hear him.

"So… _is Mommy getting the COCK?"_ Tasaki slyly asked when-

" _OFF TO BED_ _ **NOW**_ _YOU TWO!"_ Misaki boomed suddenly, scaring the heck out of Tasaki and Mikumi, "And **NEVER** should I hear it again!"

However innocent and foolish they might be, they both knew that _if Mom's angry then…_ They shivered at it. Wasting _NO_ time, they retreated to their rooms (leaving Takumi to his fate).

"I-I-I swear Misa-"

"USUI TAKUMI!" Misaki said as she dashed towards him with a mallet, which she picked from nearby, "HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH MY KIDS' INNOCENCE!"

"IT WAS NOT ME MISAKI!" he shouted as he ran, "IT WAS THE T.V!"

"I LEFT THEM WITH YOU FOR _TEN MINUTES_ …" She screamed, "JUST TEN FRIKI'N MINUTES!" She chased behind.

"LISTEN MISAKI! ITS NOT LIKE YOU'RE THINKING"

"COCK…MY KIDS ARE SAYING TO GIVE ME COCK? WHAT _IS_ THERE TO MISUNDERSTAND?"

.

.

.

.

" _Oh no! Mom's angry!"_ Tasaki exclaimed as he peeked from his room.

"Perhaps the _COCK_ daddy gave her before was of _poor quality, and_ so she is angry _..._ " Mikumi speculated.

It was then, that Mikumi decided that _further research_ on this 'COCK' is needed to find out why Mommy got angry.

(She got nothing except google pics roosters and chicken, which made her conclude that Mommy must be angry because of a devilish rooster daddy must-have-given her before.)

* * *

Rate and Review~~~

(BTW: COCK dish washing bar :P )

(PS: 8 oneshots to go!)


End file.
